


За хлебушком

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: На что становится похожа повседневная жизнь, когда родной город накрывает эпидемия чумы, а охотники режут всех без разбора?Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.Есть некоторое описание кровищи и кишок, но без смакования и трагедии.
Kudos: 2





	За хлебушком

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_Abe

— С кем ты там разговариваешь? — крикнул Вильгельм, стоя у двери и крепя на бедра ножи. — Отойди от окна! Опять за свое принялась?  
Когда ножи заняли свои места, Вильгельм повернулся к стойке и на некоторое время задумался, выбирая между секирой и ракуйо, однако продолжал выговаривать:  
— А вдруг это люди из Церкви Исцеления? Утащат тебя на опыты, опомниться не успеешь, как превратишься в зимний фонарь. Или охотник, и он решит, что ты чумная? Что тогда? Вломится в дом и все перевернет вверх тормашками. Тебе же самой потом все убирать. Эх...  
Утром Вильгельм обнаружил, что неплохо было бы пополнить запасы, а для этого надо было выбраться в город. Вильгельм искренне любил Ярнам, но в последние годы на улицах стало небезопасно. Даже прогулка в булочную превращалась в дьявол знает что.  
Наконец определившись с выбором и остановившись на секире, Вильгельм отпер и толкнул дверь, но та не поддалась. Кажется, она была заблокирована снаружи.  
— Вот те раз, — раздосадовано потянул Вильгельм и подналег на дверь плечом.  
Щель немного расширилась, но, будто в отместку, снаружи раздалось недовольное рычание пополам сочным с хрустом. — Ах, вон в чем дело... — Вильгельм быстро сообразил, что произошло. — Адель! Снова какой-то бедолага заполз ночью в наш тупик и сдох! Запри за мной!  
Вильгельм навалился на дверь еще сильнее и наконец распахнул ее на всю ширину. Собаки зарычали, пригнув головы к земле и забрызгивая ее кровью вперемешку со слюной, сверля Вильгельма белесыми глазами. Между ним и собаками неопрятным кулем лежал труп.  
— Да не нужен мне ваш чумной, — бросил им Вильгельм, предупреждающе направив секиру на собак, — сами жрите его.  
Тупичок, ведущий к дверям их с Адель дома, был залит кровью, небольшие ошметки плоти прилипли к грубой кладке стен и рисовали алые созвездия. Под ногу Вильгельму попалась отгрызенная рука, кажется, правая. Пальцы почернели и были переломаны в нескольких местах, через разорванную острыми клыками плоть проглядывали белые, словно сахарные, тонкие кости.  
— Что вы так неаккуратно-то? — Вильгельм подцепил руку носком сапога и откинул ее в сторону. — Адель, где ты возишься? Запри за мной, иначе бешеные собаки пролезут в дом. Хватит болтать со всякими проходимцами, кому говорю!  
Вильгельм отпихнул одного из псов ногой, стараясь не испачкать об облепившую его кровь, слизь и прочую сочащуюся дрянь брюки. Вроде удалось. Он давно бы перешел на немаркие цвета, но он никогда не мог заранее предсказать, в чем на этот раз придется измазаться. Поняв, что могут не опасаться посягательств Вильгельма на добычу, собаки, ворча, поволокли тело в сторону, разматывая, по мере движения, его кишки как пожарный рукав и рисуя на плитах еще один широкий кровавый росчерк. Вильгельм смотрел на это с явным неодобрением — как бы еще кто не заявился пировать в их тупик. Но времени разбираться с бешеными собаками не было.  
Осторожно выглянув из тупичка, Вильгельм прислушался. Слышались звуки выстрелов и скрежет металла по металлу, но они были приглушенными, и он посчитал, что проскочить на лестницу будет достаточно безопасно. Возможный собеседник Адель его тоже не волновал, окна комнаты выходили на другую улицу, и быстро попасть с нее на площадь было затруднительно.  
Еще раз, бдительность никогда не бывает лишней, окинув взглядом полуразрушенные дома и крышу церкви, щедро утыканную горгульями, Вильгельм сделал шаг на площадь.  
Фонтан, когда-то поставленный в ее центре, не работал, как и все остальные фонтаны в городе. Статую королевы Ярнам разбили заезжие охотники пару лет назад, мраморная голова, лежащая в чаше, за это время успела обрасти всякой дрянью и теперь походила на обычный булыжник. Только Вильгельм да Адель, наверное, и помнили, как она выглядела раньше. Стоило бы проверить, не прячется ли кто за фонтаном, но на площади было тихо и Вильгельм решил, что ничего опаснее бешеной собаки там нет. А с ними он отлично умеет справляться при помощи любимой секиры.  
Вздохнув, Вильгельм начал боком обходить площадь по кругу, продвигаясь к лестнице и внимательно прислушиваясь. Перед тем как начать спускаться, он не удержался и сделал перекат. Адель, если бы видела это, сказала, что он позер, а Вильгельм ответил бы, что всего лишь тренируется удерживать секиру в руках.  
Сбегая вниз по разбитым ступеням, Вильгельм решал, как пойти: через город или подземелья? Подземелья всегда были Вильгельму ближе и как-то роднее, но если туда внезапно понабегут охотники, пока он будет затариваться, скрыться от них в узких коридорах будет тяжелее, чем на поверхности, где полно полуразрушенных заброшенных домов.  
Сегодня в списке покупок были хрупкие продукты, и Вильгельм выбрал город. Разумеется, он понимал, что на поверхности ситуация может так же внезапно измениться, даже если сейчас все довольно тихо, но в подземелье надо бежать, а в городе можно прятаться. Если капусту с морковью еще можно было не беречь, то две дюжины яиц и кварта* молока были ценным грузом. Разбить и начать миссию с самого начала еще позорней, чем не суметь отмахаться от какого-нибудь маленького посланника небес, сдохнуть и, опять же, начинать миссию заново. Под ехидные смешки Адель, между прочим.  
Все шло хорошо, только огромные черные вороны сегодня вели себя беспокойнее обычного. Одна из них даже попыталась спикировать на Вильгельма, но, напоровшись на секиру, выставленную ей на встречу, с жалобным карканьем предпочла убраться, осыпая Вильгельма мелкими перьями.  
Стряхивая с одежды перья, Вильгельм вышел на улицу, идущую мимо Бюнгерверта. Она была широкой и пустой, замечательно просматривалась в обе стороны, так что Вильгельм не ждал подвоха. А стоило бы, в конце концов, Ярнам любит преподносить сюрпризы. В полушаге от него фонтаном каменной крошки взвилась в воздух гранитная плита и отбросила назад, уронив на спину.  
— Какого?.. — только и успел возмутиться Вильгельм, как следующий огненный шар заставил его метнуться под защиту высокого каменного основания витой ограды. — Как ты тут оказался? — пробормотал Вильгельм, немного высунувшись над кладкой и рассматривая сквозь прутья флуоресцентный цветок, который уже вплотную подобрался к стене и примеривался, чтобы перемахнуть через нее. — И как мне теперь пробраться мимо тебя?  
Вильгельм знал, что проще и надежней всего — воспользоваться ножом. Но тогда с этим самым ножом можно будет проститься, ведь флуоресцентный цветок не сдохнет окончательно, нож слишком короток, чтобы убить его. Понадеявшись, что ближайшее время подвернется случай восполнить потерю, Вильгельм достал один из ножей из креплений и взвесил на ладони холодную сталь. Рукоятка матово блестела, а в отполированном лезвии отражалось тусклое небо, раскинувшееся над Ярнамом. Вытянув руку с зажатым в ней ножом вперед, Вильгельм примерился для броска, замер на мгновение, и отточенным движением послал смертоносную сталь вперед. Для флуоресцентного цветка сталь была не очень смертоносной, но в мыслях Вильгельму мечталось, что все именно так.  
Раздался рык, полный боли, но вскоре все затихло, и Вильгельм снова заглянул через ограду. Флуоресцентный цветок лежал на боку, слабо перебирая лапами, наверное, силился подняться, но нож, брошенный умелой рукой Вильгельма, надежно засел в верхушке цветка. Не убил, но надежно обезвредил. Пока Вильгельм с сожалением смотрел на нож — он не был дураком и не допускал мысли перемахнуть через забор и подойти к цветку, чтобы забрать его — из глубины двора Бюнгерверта послышался шум. Стрекотание, топот, крики — и через несколько мгновений Вильгельм увидел, как пара флуоресцентных цветков наседает на охотника, загоняя того в угол. Теперь Вильгельму стало понятно, откуда взялся тот первый цветок. Немного понаблюдав за боем, Вильгельм решил задержаться. Действия охотника выглядели неумело и, кто знает, возможно, когда цветки покончат с ним, Вильгельму удастся разжиться чем-нибудь из его экипировки.  
Но охотник, на первый взгляд показавшийся Вильгельму слабым противником, каким-то чудом справился с обоими цветками. И Вильгельм осторожно, не поднимая головы над оградой, чтобы охотник не заметил его, продолжил свой путь.

* * * * * *

— А вот сидел бы поближе к Центральному Ярнаму, и выручка больше была бы, — авторитетно заявил Вильгельм, осторожно укладывая упаковки с яйцами поверх остальных продуктов.  
— Не ходил бы кругами, быстрее добирался бы, — парировал Лоскутик, постукивая по прилавку лапой. — У меня три точки, выбирай любую. Это только твое решение таскаться на самую дальнюю.  
— Сюда безопаснее всего, пусть и долго.  
— Ну тогда я не принимаю твой упрек. Если у тебя все, то проваливай. Сейчас сюда охотник завалится, а мне еще надо успеть подходящий антураж навести и в роль войти, — Лоскутик провел лапками по бледному черепу, будто приглаживая несуществующие волосы, и выразительно посмотрел на Вильгельма, замершего в дверях. — Впереди тебя ждет сокровище... — произнес, нет, изрек Лоскутик низким певучим голосом, от которого у Вильгельма мурашки побежали по спине.  
— С тобой точно все нормально будет? Может мне остаться и проследить?  
— Разумеется, все будет в порядке, — Лоскутик закатил глаза. — Адели привет от меня передавай и давай уже сваливай.  
Вильгельм бережно прижал к груди сумку с покупками и вышел из лавочки Лоскутика. Ему предстоял обратный путь, полный непредсказуемых встреч и опасностей.

___________________  
* 1 кварта — это около 1 литра


End file.
